


Whatever You Desire

by Kyaptain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Job, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Era, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaptain/pseuds/Kyaptain
Summary: Noctis is an omega with a heat coming up. It’s normal for people to take a few days off for a heat or rut and disguise it as a sick day. He plans to treat it as such, but his retainer always feels the need to worry.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Brotherhood era, but I imagine they’re about at the end of it, like Noct and Prom are 18 or close to turning and Ignis is already 20.

“Shit..”

Noctis looks down worried at his smartphone.

“What’s wrong Noct?” Prompto questions.

“It’s my heat tracker. Says I’m about to go in one in a few days. 

“Noo, don’t say that! That means mine will probably start soon. You know what they say about two omegas who hang around each other long enough. They get on the same cycle.”

“No, that’s when they live in close quarters long enough.”

“Well, I do come over to your apartment often enough. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

He shrugs. 

“So, how you gonna ride this one out this time or..who?” He waggles his eyebrows at him.

He shoves Prompto. 

“Shut up.”

He laughs. “I’m just messing with you, but I am kind of curious..have you ever thought about getting holed up nice and cozy in a room with an alpha?”

Noct blushes. “Not really...”

“WHAT? Noct, come on, there has to be someone.”

“Oh yeah? What about you?” He throws the question right back at the blond.

“Are you kidding me?? Noct, have you seen your shield? He’s built like a god amongst men. His muscles literally look like they were chiseled from stone. What I would do to have him as my heat partner.” He looks dazed thinking about the prospect.

“Ew, no. I practically grew up with him. That’s like, too weird to think about.”

“Really? Then how do you see Ignis?” Noct is caught off guard. “You practically grew up with him too, right?”

“Huh. I’m not sure. I guess he’s different...I don’t know.” He looks away. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but he was hopelessly in love with Ignis. He tried his best to make his feelings not look obvious because he knows for a fact Ignis would never see him in that way. Not saying he hated Noctis or anything like that but he was positive Ignis mainly saw him as part of the job. A good friend, but nothing more would probably come out of that.

Prompto looks down at his phone and his eyes bulge out at the time.

“Oh, crap! C’mon Noct let’s hurry we’re gonna be late!”

The next few days go by like normal with his usual routine of school and training.

The day arrives though when morning, he wakes up feeling feverish. Just great. Right on time.

He begins to phone for Ignis.

The other quickly picks up. “Hello? Highness, are you almost ready?”

He tries hard to focus he forgets to reply.

“Highness?”

He snaps out of it. “Uh, Ignis. I might have to take a few days off from school.”

“Are you alright? Are you feeling ill? Would you like me to come over and take a look at you?” He sounds genuinely worried.

“No! I mean-no it’s okay. I just need to stay in bed for a bit is all.”

“I see. I will contact the school for you then. Please get plenty of rest.”

Noct nods and hangs up, but in his feverish state he realized Ignis wouldn’t be able to see him nodding. His heat is setting in faster than usual. His pajama pants feel tight against him. He shoves the waistband down to free himself but the relief is minuscule. He reaches over to his nightstand and squirts some lotion in his palm and begins to work on himself. He flinches at the cold touch, but it begins to quickly warm up with his body heat. He begins stroking himself at a nice steady pace at first. He’s feeling more relief than earlier, but it’s still not enough. He feels overheated so he takes off his shirt and kicks off his pants the rest of the way off and sighs at the freedom. He lays back against his pillows, spreads his legs wide and he closes his eyes and just tries to focus on his own touch. When the pace of his stroking starts picking up, his breathing quickens as well. 

“Nnn, not enough.”

He keeps one hand stroking his cock and begins rubbing his slit with the fingers from his other hand. He does it in a circular motion at first. His slick had begun to spill out a little allowing for some nice lubrication for his two fingers. He plays with his clit with the tip of his index and does a quick rubbing over his slit with his middle finger. He gets wetter the longer he rubs. He bites the bottom of his lip as his orgasm begins to climb higher. His hips begin to thrust more into the air. He presses into his clit harder and he almost cries at that. He can’t believe he’s already about to orgasm from just playing with himself. He’s never felt this sensitive before in all his heats. But when he climaxes, he feels it, he moans uncontrollably. His hips twitching, his slick spills out and coats his fingers. As a male omega, nothing spills out from his cock, but boy does he still feel the sensitivity there too. It was like nature’s way of saying “Sorry you have to deal with these heats constantly so here’s double the pleasure.” It’s like a gift and a curse all in one.

As he comes down from his high, he takes in this short moment of clarity to dig under his bed and take out a box to open it up. It contains an assortment of toys. He’s had to build his collection over some time, figuring out what he liked. His fingers shake a little anticipating the pleasure that’s about to come when he picks up a cute pink one. He turns it on to full blast and it immediately comes to life with a loud buzzing sound. He brings the tip of it to his slit and just does gentle rubbing all across it. He holds the tip right against his clit and his breathing becomes labored. He feels the bundle of nerves pulsate with each second he holds it there. His eyes roll back, his hips not knowing whether to grind more into the toy or away from how over sensitive it’s making him.

He moves it in a circular motions around his entrance then he brings the tip to slowly push it in to his opening. His voice hitches at the stretch, but then his hole begins to start sucking in the vibrator deeper into himself. His slick making it easier to slip in to eventually take in the entire thing. Then he whimpers as he begins to slowly pull it out. But not all the way. Right before the tip exits, he pushes it back in.

“Hn!”

He repeats the motion but does it faster each time making sure to hit that spot right inside where his fingers can’t reach. His hips thrust themselves onto the vibrator faster and faster. Drool dribbles a little from his lips. 

“Please, please, please.”

He’s not sure who or even what he’s begging for, he’s just so lost in chasing his orgasm again that he doesn’t even notice when he hears his bedroom door click open.


	2. Ch.2

Ignis awakes to begin his daily routine. He gets up at an impossibly early time, too early for any sane person. He showers, changes, goes and checks his and Noctis’ schedule for the day and then looks over the schedule for the rest of the week. He prepares his paperwork and his laptop to take notes at the council meeting he attends for Noctis in order for the prince to focus on his studies.

Just as he’s about to call Noctis to see if he’s ready to be driven to school he sees an incoming call from the prince. 

He slides the button to answer it.

“Hello? Highness, are you almost ready?”

Silence.

“Highness?”

“Uh, Ignis. I might have to take a few days off from school.”

“Are you alright?” Judging by his voice on the phone, he did seem out of sorts.

“Are you feeling ill? Would you like me to come over and take a look at you?”

“No! I mean-no, it’s okay. I just need to stay in bed for a bit is all.”

“I see. I will contact the school for you then. Please get plenty of rest.”

He doesn’t even hear a reply from Noctis, just the sound of the other end disconnecting. He immediately begins contacting his school for him to have his absences excused.

He makes some calls to the citadel as well to let King Regis and others know Noctis will be unavailable for the next few days and won’t be able to attend any meetings or training.

With just about everything settled, he begins to worry about Noctis and his well being. Noctis is known to be impossible to wake in the morning, but hearing how he sounded over the phone, there’s no way he even got up to make himself cereal. He gathers his things along with other ingredients he was planning to take over the next day anyways. Someone should be there to help make his bedridden days easier. He gets in his citadel provided car and heads on over to the apartment complex Noctis lives in. He gets off the elevator and stands in front of Noctis’ door. He uses the spare key card he was given to come in and out whenever he pleased. He enters the living room and notices how quiet it is. Noctis must be asleep. He sets his things down and the food and ingredients on the kitchen island.

“Highness?” He calls out for him. He doesn’t get a reply back. One of the main features of these buildings was how thick the walls and doors were made, making every room sound proof. Exactly what Noctis wanted when they first looked for places. He figures Noctis couldn’t hear him calling. He walks to the prince’s bedroom and lightly knocks on the front. He gets no reply again and then turns the knob. It clicks open, he walks in but he’s suddenly stopped in his tracks. The sweetest aroma wafts in his face. He’s frozen solid at the scene his mind tries to piece together. Noctis laying naked, across his mountain of pillows, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat. His face filled with ecstasy. His eyes trail down to see Noctis playing with himself, just the end of a pink object barely peeking out. The sound of buzzing in the air.

“Please, please, please.”

That familiar voice snaps him out of his trance.He realizes he should not be here AT ALL. It takes everything in him to make himself move to take a single step backwards.

In this moment, Noctis’ eyes flutter open and he looks over to see the shape of his loyal retainer. 

“Ignis?”

He notices the state Ignis is in, ready to bolt at any moment.

“Highness I- I deeply apologize for the intrusion. I will leave immediately.”

For some reason, hearing this makes the omega in him cry out sensing an alpha with a warm body, just right there ready to disappear.

In his heat driven state, he begs,

“Please Ignis, don’t leave.”

He doesn’t realize how much more powerful his influence is during his heat since Ignis can’t bring himself to move another inch back. 

“Please stay. I need- it’s not...enough.” He almost cries out, desperately attempting to spill out his thoughts.

Hesitantly, Ignis speaks, “What would you like me to do, highness?”

Noctis doesn’t speak his desires. He shows it. He takes out the pink vibrator, turns his body over to lay his head on his pillows, pushes his hips into the air to spread his hole open to Ignis. 

“Please, I need you in here.” 

Slick leaks out down his thighs and the hardened bulge in Ignis’ pants can’t possibly grow any tighter than it currently is. He slowly begins moving toward the bed, he sets one knee on the mattress. It’s like he can’t control his movements with the way his hands automatically land on Noctis’ ass cheeks to grip a hold on them. That sweetness in the air magnifies ten fold when he finally comes face to face with the source. He licks his top lip and gulps. He moves his face closer and takes a little lick at Noctis’ slit and almost faints at that heavenly taste on his tongue. He feels annoyance at the way his glasses stop him from going any further. He takes them off and tosses them somewhere random. He looks at that pretty pink slit again and goes in for another taste, and then another deeper taste, and then another until he’s practically eating Noctis out.

“Yes, alph- Ignis. Ah! That feels amazing.” He feels that tongue dip inside himself and he can’t help but rock his hips backwards. He quickly grips his own cock and begins stroking in tandem.

He comes again and rides out his high in Ignis face. Ignis doesn’t let a spill drop with the way his tongue laps up the mess. He kisses at his slit. Noctis turns around and goes straight for the other’s belt, cursing internally at the existence of it when he struggles to open it.

“Highness, please you don’t have to.”

“Noct. Please call me that.”

“High- I mean, Noct.”

He finally manages to undo Ignis’ belt and roughly pulls them down along with the briefs beneath as well. Ignis looks embarrassed at how his dick springs up so fast. Noctis just stares and drools at the tantalizing length. He takes note of how pristine and perfect Ignis’ dick is because of course it is. He sees the tip turning a deeper shade of red as it begins to twitch in the open air.

He grabs hold of the base and begins licking up and down the length tasting that natural musk that is Ignis. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He kisses and licks at the tip but his heat makes him so impatient. He takes in as much of Ignis’ cock into his mouth. 

Ignis is caught off guard with how suddenly Noctis swallows him up.

He begins deepthroating Ignis while stroking at the base where he feels a knot beginning to form. The omega in him is ecstatic at being able to cause his alpha this reaction. Especially at the way Ignis groans from up above. He feels a strong grip in his hair as he keeps working at Ignis’ length.

“Noct, please, I can’t hold out any longer.”

He tries to gently push Noctis away by his shoulders.

Noctis stubbornly stays and continues as if he didn’t hear a single word. In fact, he picks up the pace. He tastes pre-cum beginning to leak out. He moves his head faster and strokes harder wanting to hear more noises come out of Ignis.

“Noct. Noct!” He tries to warn him, but this is exactly what Noctis wanted. He feels and tastes Ignis come down his throat. Swallowing what he can, he sucks the tip clean and come dribbles down his chin as he looks up at Ignis with a heated gaze. 

Seeing his prince so debauched, it unleashes some primal instinct in him.

Ignis grabs at his face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwine desperate to taste each other. He bites the prince’s bottom lip, Noctis makes a sharp yelp. Ignis begins kissing and biting down his neck and lands his mouth on a very erect nipple. He licks and nips at that nipple making Noctis voice hitch. They slowly fall back together onto Noctis’ pillows. He wants to taste every inch of his body. Never in his entire life did Ignis imagine this possibility. It should be a crime for someone like him to be allowed to touch such beauty, but Noctis’ influence with his heat had thrown any propriety out the window.

Ignis caresses the lithe body below him and his eyes trail all the way down to Noctis’ pink and pulsating slit. Noctis reaches down and spreads his slit open with his fingers showing Ignis how desperate he is.

“Please, Ignis. I want you inside me.”

Ignis nods, obedient to his omega. He guides his cock to that entrance. His tip circles around it a few times before he begins sliding himself into Noctis.

Noctis feels a surge of relief when he feels that warm cock slip in.

Ignis slides himself all the way in watching for any signs of discomfort. When his balls hit the entrance, his eyes close in bliss at how warm and velvety Noctis’ insides feels. Trying to remember where or who he was he starts grabbing a hold of Noctis hips, he begins sliding in and out, in and out until feels his knot swelling at the base which keeps him locked inside Noctis. He grabs Noct’s cock and strokes along with his limited thrusting inside. Noctis is a moaning and crying mess below him.  
He doesn’t know how else to soothe his omega but lean over and kiss him, sucking in his noises. Noctis throws his arms around Ignis’ neck which throws the other off balance. Without breaking the kiss, Ignis wraps his arms around the smaller frame, encasing Noctis in his embrace. He continues thrusting into Noctis, their bodies moving as one. Nothing else exists in the moment for them when they’re both helping each other chase that high. It climbs higher and higher until that thrust inside him is what sends him over the edge. His vision whites out and he throws his head back against the pillows breaking the kiss and he cries into the air. Everything is too much and yet just enough, like his body finally just had its fix. Ignis’ hips twitch and he starts spilling his seed inside his prince. A deep guttural groan escapes him as his cock continues to twitch and empty itself inside Noctis.

As they begin to slowly come down from their high, deep heavy breaths are shared between the two as Ignis is struggling to hold himself up by his elbows above Noctis.

With Noctis’ body getting what it desired and his heat beginning to dissipate, it’s like a fog begins to clear away from Ignis’ mind.

He looks down at the fatigued prince and his mind finally catches up with the situation. 

“Oh gods, Noct I- I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Ignis would probably have taken this moment to escape, but with his knot still swelled up inside the other, it was impossible to slip out unless he desired to injure the other, which is the complete opposite of what he would want.

Noctis gently places his hands on either side of Ignis’ face. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Look at me Ignis. This is what I wanted, alright? Granted maybe in better planned circumstances, but I’ve wanted this, you, for a long time.”

He hesitantly looks into Noctis’ eyes and sees truth being spoken there.

“I believe I’ve wanted you too. I just...did not think I would be allowed to even think of such depraved thoughts.” Noctis pulls him down for a gentle kiss.

Ignis suddenly looks worried. 

“What shall we tell your father? Or everyone else for that matter?”

“Hey, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. So just relax here with me, okay?”

He smiles down at his beautiful prince. He sighs.

“Yes, whatever you desire, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Wrote this all on my phone. Never done an ABO fic before or posted any of my written smut before haha;;;


End file.
